I'll Stand By You
by Eclyps81
Summary: HPDM Songfic inspiré de la chanson I'll Stand By You. Quand Harry écrit à Draco, qu'est-ce-que ça donne? OS


**Titre**: À tes côtés…

**Genre**: Romance

**Paring**: HPDM

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: SongFic - I'll Stand By You (Version de Glee)

**Disclamer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de Harry Potter pour m'amuser un peu. Je promets de les rendre en pleine forme!

**Note**: C'est ma première songfic alors je ne vous promets rien! Elle s'est pointée dans l'auto, pendant que j'écoutais I'll Stand By You chanté par Finn dans Glee et j'ai tout de suite pensé à mon "couple" favori... Pour l'instant, c'est un tout petit OS, mais je crois y ajouter la réaction de Draco si l'inspiration vient et si vous en avez envie.

* * *

><p>Petit matin de septembre. Le soleil se levait à peine et le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois était attablé devant un bol de café fumant, essayant de trouver l'inspiration. Face à lui trônait des dizaines de brouillons de lettres froissées et le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur ce dernier, on pouvait lire "Procès des Mangemorts: Le jeune Malfoy épargné" suivi de "Ses parents ont finalement payés pour leurs crimes, la sentence est tombée, ils ont reçu le "Baiser" hier, dans la soirée". La photo accompagnant le grand titre montrait le Serpentard, à sa sortie du Ministère, avec son masque habituel et son air hautain. Mais Harry ne se laissait pas berner, il avait reconnu quelque chose dans les yeux argentés de sa Némésis, un cocktail d'émotions si familier pour le Gryffondor... C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était décidé à lui écrire en cette matinée d'automne, du moins, à essayer de lui écrire. Jetant un oeil sur les cadavres d'ébauches ornant sa table de cuisine, Harry poussa un soupir.. Il ferma les yeux et fredonna cet air moldu qu'il avait entendu récemment et qui lui avait fait étrangement penser au blond... "Allez, on essaie une dernière fois..."<p>

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

**Manoir Malfoy**

**Wiltshire, Angleterre**

Draco,

Je t'en prie, ne détruits pas cette lettre, pas avant de l'avoir lue au complet... Je sais que tu as probablement reconnus mon écriture, mais lis la jusqu'au bout, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'ai vu ce matin, en première page du journal. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi sur la couverture... Tu as changé depuis la fin de la guerre... On a tous changé... Je t'ai vu pendant les procès, le garçon ayant fait place à l'homme. Pourtant, sur cette photo, je crois revoir le Malfoy d'avant. Celui qui avait toujours la réplique ou le commentaire acerbe. La seule constance de ma vie d'avant... Mais tes yeux... Ils m'ont troublés... Plus qu'il ne le faudrait, plus que je devrais te l'avouer. Remplis d'un amalgame d'émotions... De la tristesse, de la colère, de la peur, de la fierté...

Oh! Je te vois rouler des yeux d'ici avant de me dire: "Un Malfoy n'a pas peur! Un Malfoy n'a pas d'émotion!" Tu peux faire croire ce que tu veux aux autres. Tu peux te cacher comme tu le veux derrière le masque indifférent que tu affichais comme une seconde peau à Poudlard. Ils seront probablement trompés, mais tu ne peux pas me berner Draco. Pas moi... "Sois proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis." Ça te dit quelque chose? J'ai l'impression que se proverbe a diriger ma vie pendant sept ans... Je te connais trop... Je t'ai vu en colère à cause de moi tellement de fois qu'il m'est impossible de les compter, je t'ai vu pleurer dans cette toilette, je t'ai vu avoir peur en haut de la tour d'astronomie ce soir-là, je t'ai même vu prêt à trahir les tiens au Manoir quand tu ne m'as pas dénoncé... Je sais que tu m'avais reconnu, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux, et pourtant...

La peur, l'incertitude, je suis passé par là à la fin de la guerre, on se ressemble toi et moi... Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et j'ai sombré... Le choc n'en a été que plus grand lorsqu'il m'a rattrapé. Ne t'isole pas, je t'en prie. Crie. Hurle. Pleure. N'ai pas honte de ce que tu ressens. Et si tu as besoin d'une épaule... Je suis là... Rien, rien de ce que tu ne pourras dire ou faire ne peut diminuer l'amour que j'ai pour toi...

Eh merde... Je ne voulais pas de déclaration d'amour... Je voulais juste te tendre la main... Te dire que tu n'étais pas seul et que tu pouvais compter moi. Mais j'en suis incapable... Les dizaines de lettres qui trônent sur ma table devant moi en sont la preuve et semblent me narguer... Tant pis... Au point où j'en suis, aussi bien plonger.. On est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas.. On agit et on réfléchira après...

Je. T'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime! Que c'est bon de l'écrire! Que c'est bon de te l'écrire. Depuis, depuis toujours je crois. Depuis le tout début. J'étais trop jeune pour l'amour à l'époque. Mais j'ai toujours eu ce besoin viscérale que tu sois près de moi. Peut importe de quelle façon... On dit que la ligne est mince entre la haine et l'amour... Je m'en suis vite rendu compte. Mais même si j'ai lutté au début, j'ai vite rendu les armes. Je suis amoureux de toi Draco Malfoy et je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier.

Quand ta peine sera passée et que tu te sentiras prêt à affronter le monde extérieur de nouveau, je serai là. Peu importent les décisions que tu pourras prendre, je serai à tes côtés. Je doute que mes sentiments soient réciproques, mais je ne serai jamais loin. Je serai ton ange-gardien, ton ami si tu le veux bien. Et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Draco. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promets.

À toi,

HP


End file.
